


The curse of the broken Law

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anime, Bonding, Cursed, Human Sanji, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Law, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, Trafalgar D. Water Law - Freeform, Tragedy, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, Zeff - Freeform, abandoned, cast out, dangerous love, exiled, mermaid, merman, merman Law, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: There was one rule. The most important rule and he broke it. Now he has to live with the consequences. But can he deal with them?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The curse of the broken Law

Golden eyes watched the soft waves above him, watched as some small groups of fish swam over him, ignoring him. He sighed and closed his eyes, not caring about his surrounding. I was all meaningless to him. The fish around him, the plants and corals, the soft waves above him. He didn’t care about it anymore. Not since that fateful day. 

He opened his eyes again and turned around, ignoring the sunlight that broke through the waters surface and swam forward, using his beautiful yellowish-black tail for it. He had always enjoyed the feeling of the water around him, how it was moving when he swam through it in full speed but now, it has lost all its beauty to him. He didn’t enjoy anything about the ocean anymore. Not since that day. 

The day that turned his existence into a curse.

Law had always been a quiet, intelligent and resourceful mermaid. He was known to have his own head and twist the law’s of the ocean to his own benefit. Whenever the other mermaids changed the law’s to keep him in check, he always found a loophole in them. So they stopped changing the law's which pleased Law.

However, there was one rule everybody taught him since he was born. A rule no mermaid was ever allowed to break or the consequences were too great. Too much to suffer for the breaker. Law knew the rule but never understood it. Not until that day.

The day he fell in love with a human. 

Law flinched at the pain on his left shoulder and grabbed it with his right hand. His nails dug into his skin, nearly breaking it. He closed his eyes in pain and bend a little over, the pain in his heart stronger than the one on his shoulder. The shoulder with the cursed mark. The mark was a permanent reminder of the sin he had committed. A reminder of the law he had broken. The one and only rule that held the most importance in their lives. 

Do not fall in love with a human. 

The older mermaids always told them of the fate they have to suffer, the curse they will get when they break that rule. And that there was no cure for it. 

Law was never one to believe in that curse. He always thought the older ones only said that to scare them. And even if so, he never interacted with humans. They didn't interest him. In his eyes, they were dirty, primitive creatures with too much greed and hatred towards each other. He pitied them because in his eyes, they didn’t have the freedom he and his fellow mermaids had. Bound to live on the dirty ground until they die, whereas he could swim in water and walk on earth, even if only for a short amount of time. He always watched from below the surface how they fight over small caskets filled with gold. Killing each other over some metal. The mermaids had enough of those in their palace and houses that they had no need to kill each other for it. They could just take it. Though they didn’t have a need for it. 

Whenever Law saw a human drown in the ocean, he watched with interest how that human struggled for their life and he found out that they couldn't breath under water.

Each and every time, he watched different humans drown. Women who slipped on the ground and couldn't swim, children who fell from above while playing, men who were pushed or injured during fights. Sometimes, when he knew those were about to die, he swam towards them and he always saw the look of surprise on their faces when they noticed him before they died. Their death was the only thing that interested him in humans. Word got around and some mermaids started calling him the Mermaid of Death. He didn’t really care about it, he secretly enjoyed the nickname. 

Until that fateful day. The day he met a human. Law had been on his usual route through the ocean when he had spotted that human floating in the water. Alone. No ship or other human around him. That alone had made Law curious and he swam towards him, carefully and wary. He instantly noticed the dark clothes and golden hair, floating in the water. Law had never seen such hair color. Not even amongst the mermaids. His curiosity had grown and he swam towards the human until he was above him. Law had noticed the soft, young face and the weird curly eyebrow. 

He reached out and had attempted to touch the eyebrow but a slim hand had grabbed his wrist in a firm grip, preventing him from doing so. Law had been shocked about the sudden turn of events, his golden eyes fixed on those blue eyes that had the same color of the ocean. Law had never seen such a deep blue, only the ocean had the same color. Law had been so fascinated to the point that he had forgotten his shock and fear. He didn’t know that he had been leaning in closer, until the human had made a move to the surface, breaking it, along with Law who was still held by the human. 

Law still remembered the look the human had given him. Surprised, a little shocked but mostly fascinated. Law had realized what had happened and had ripped his hand free, dove back underwater and disappeared into the depths of the ocean, ignoring the calls from the other. 

He had been so shocked about that, that he had been hiding in a cave nearby for several days. No one had bothered him. The rule had come into his mind from time to time but when he had seen that nothing had happened, he had left the cave again, wary of his surrounding. But no matter how much time had passed, he couldn’t forget the human and his ocean like eyes. They kept appearing in his mind and his curiosity grew day by day. Until the point he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He had searched for the mysterious golden haired human near the human places he knew but couldn’t find him. He had searched everyday, day and night. And when he was about to lose hope, he had found him. Though not were he had expected him to be. He had found him on a floating restaurant a little far from the human land, on the ocean water. He was currently feeding some of the fish. 

Law had carefully swam up to him but stayed below water. He watched some weird little pieces being thrown into the water and he had grabbed one, tried it. 

He still remembered the bitter, disgusting taste in his mouth and he had to smile some. He remembered the shocked look on that humans face when he told him about the disgusting taste. The shocked look when Law broke through the surface and watched him. When the human slowly sat down and started to ask him a tons of questions. Law had been slightly annoyed by them but since he was as curious as the other, he just asked tons of questions back. The human didn’t seem to mind. Knowledge for knowledge he had said. 

From that day on, they spend nearly everyday together, talking about their worlds and eventually, he learned that the humans name was Sanji. So he had told him his name, Law. 

Law closed his eyes at the memories as he swam through the ocean. His eyes empty and dead, the once beautiful golden color dull and lifeless. His strong yellowish-black tail just casually moving, allowing him to move forward. And while in the past, he had enjoyed swimming as fast as possible, he now lost all interest in it. 

He remembered clearly the first time they swam together through the ocean, fast and strong. Once in a while getting up to the surface so Sanji could breath before going back down. Law had shown him only a couple of places he enjoyed staying at since the others were impossible to reach for Sanji. They had spend hours in a cave filled with water and air, talking, enjoying each others company. And the more time he had spend with him, the more he fell for him. Law hadn’t realized it at first. He also didn't realize Sanji's feelings for him. If he had, he would have been careful. But he didn’t, neither had Sanji. So they had spend their times together, enjoying each others company. 

Until that day. The day everything had changed. 

They had meet up in that cave again and laid next to each other, staring into the sky they could see. They hadn’t talked in hours but it wasn't necessary. They enjoyed the time together. 

Eventually, Law had felt a hand on his chest and cast a quick look to the side. Sanji had his eyes closed and had turned on his side, nuzzled up to Law. The mermaid had smiled and had caressed Sanji’s head some before looking back to the sky. He had let Sanji do what he wanted, had even enjoyed the hand that began to caress his chest. Had enjoyed the affection Sanji had given him. He had never experienced that before. So he let it happen. He did open his eyes though when Sanji began to kiss his jaw, going up more and more. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Law had given him the permission. So Sanji had kissed him. In that moment, Law was aware of his feelings for Sanji and kissed him back with all the love he felt for him. He knew Sanji did the same. Law had been in such a bliss, he only showed Sanji away when he felt the pain in his left shoulder increase to an almost unbearable level. 

Law had cursed and had rubbed his shoulder before looking towards Sanji, wanting to apologize for being rude. But he had wide his eyes when he saw Sanji laying half on the ground, half in the water. He was shocked and terrified when Sanji didn't move, didn't breath. He had shook him desperately, wanting him to wake him up again. When Sanji didn’t wake up, Law did the only thing he could think of. He had grabbed Sanji in his arms and jumped into the water, swam as fast as he could towards his home. 

He hoped that the elders could help him. He didn’t want to lose Sanji 

His hopes got crushed though, when the elders looked shocked at him. In a desperate attempt to find another way perhaps, he explained them what had happened between them, what they did. He was close to breaking down. 

The elders had looked at him in pity, shock and disgust. They scolded him for breaking their most important law, for falling in love with a human. They had explained to him why it was forbidden to fall in love with a human. They had told him that the kiss of a mermaid to a human was deadly. They took the Life-force of the human into their own body to live longer than before. That there was no way to bring back the human he had kissed. No matter what he tried. A taken life was a taken life. They told him that the mark he had now on his shoulder was the sign that he broke the law, that he was cursed with the life of a human inside him. And that the consequences of this curse was to be exiled and roam around the ocean on his own, alone and never talk to anyone anymore. Nobody would talk to him either as he was cursed. The only thing he could do now was leave with the human and never come back. 

Law didn’t understand at first, his heart was broken. All he wanted was Sanji to be alive. To talk to him, to look into his beautiful eyes. 

To hear his laugh and voice again. He held Sanji tighter and looked into his lifeless eyes, then looked back to the elders. 

Turning around, he swam away as fast as he could, ignoring the whispers and words of the other mermaids as they saw the human in his arms, the mark on his shoulder. He ignored them all and swam. Swam to their favorite cave were he had laid Sanji on the ground. 

He cried and begged, screamed and whimpered. Until his voice had died, his throat dry. No tears came out of his eyes anymore. 

He sat with Sanji's body day in, day out. His golden eyes lost their shine throughout the days and he decided it was time to bring Sanji back to were he belonged to. 

When he reached the floating Restaurant, he saw an old man sitting in a chair, staring into nothingness. Law noticed the red, puffy eyes and knew he had been crying in worry over his missing son. Law knew from Sanji that the old man wasn't his real father but that family wasn’t tied by blood. He knew that the old man wouldn't hurt him so he swam towards him. He saw that the old man noticed him and looked at him wary, yet curious. But those changed into shock when Law raised Sanji’s lifeless body up to him. The old man had grabbed desperately onto Sanji and cried even more when he had noticed that his son was dead. 

Law had watched them for a moment before turning back and swimming back deep into the ocean. His right hand gripped the necklace, that he had taken from Sanji before and put around his neck, tightly. His eyes burned and a tear ran down his cheek while he swam deeper into the ocean. 

Cursed to roam the water alone, without a voice to hear but a broken heart. Cursed for eternity.


End file.
